Make Me Better
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Verdadeiras últimas palavras de Hinata pra Naruto, antes dela ser levada pelos médicos de Konoha. Últimas? Pós-Ataque-do-Pain-e-Confissão-da-Hinata


Eu sei que isso vai ser um choque pra muita gente, mas **Naruto não me pertence!**

Essa fic é uma NaruHina, feita por uma fã-ática por eles, ok? Estejam avisados.

A música aqui presente se chama **366 ****Nichi**, do **HY** (eu sei, nome da música é esquisito e o nome da banda também. Eu só sei q em português o nome da música significa 366 dias. É a trilho sonora do j-dorama chamado **Akai**** Ito**, que por acaso é liiiiindo de morrer, assistam!)

ah é, nem todas as estrofes da música estão na ordem correta (Y) eu mudei pra encaixar melhor na fic.

* * *

_**Sore demo ii, soredemo ii to omoeru koi datta**__  
Está tudo bem, está tudo bem porque era amor._

Hinata estava sendo levada às pressas numa maca para a sala de cirurgia por quatro médicos. A ferida em seu peito era profunda e sangrava muito, Pain teve, com certeza, toda a intenção de matar a garota. Correndo junto com os médicos, ao lado da maca, estava Naruto, transtornado pela idéia de ter machucado Hinata, mesmo que Sakura tivesse jurado que ele não o fez.

_**Wakarete iru no ni anata no koto bakari**  
Mesmo nós estando afastados, eu só penso em você._

Semi-consciente, a Hyuuga tentava falar. Pelos olhos entreabertos, via Naruto seguindo-a pelo hospital e queria dizer que estava bem, mesmo não estando, só pra vê-lo aliviado.

- Naruto-kun...você deve estar bravo comigo, n-não é?

- Hinata, não diga nada! Você não deve fazer esforço!

_**Hajimete konna kimoti ni natta**  
Essa é a primeira vez que eu me sinto desse jeito._

- Eu... – parou quando sentiu uma pontada mais dolorosa – ...sei que você pediu pra ninguém interferir na luta... Mas eu não podia te deixar morrer, não podia...

_**Anata wa watashi no naka no**  
Você é alguém_

_  
__**Wasurerarenu hito, subete sasageta hito**  
Que eu nunca poderia esquecer,_

_  
__**Mou nidoto modorenakutemo**  
Alguém por quem eu sacrificaria tudo._

- Hinata, pare por favor!

- Naruto-kun, eu também sei que você vai ficar triste se eu morrer, porque eu sou sua amiga, e você não gosta quando seus amigos se machucam.

- Hinata...

- Eu sou pelo menos sua amiga, não é?

_**Kokoro ni uso wa tsukenai**_

_Um coração não pode ser enganado._

Eles chegaram à sala de cirurgia, mas a garota pediu para os médicos esperarem mais um pouco.

- Nunca tive ilusões que um dia passaria a ser mais do que isso, mas não vou fingir que não dói quando você dedica toda sua atenção à outra pessoa.

- Me desc...

- Estaria pedindo demais se pedir que se lembre de mim?

_**Omowanakatta no honki de anata wo omotte shitta**  
Eu sei que eu não deveria pensar em você, mas eu penso._

- Adeus, Naruto-kun.

As feições de Hinata se contorceram de dor, e os médicos fecharam a porta da sala.

_**Kowai kurai oboeteiru no**  
Eu ainda tenho medo de lembrar..._

Muitas horas depois, a herdeira do clã Hyuuga desperta, mas não abre os olhos de imediato. Aquela noite ela teve um pesadelo: algo sobre tentar salvar Naruto de Pain, se declarar pra ele, e depois falar várias coisas para o Uzumaki no corredor do hospital, coisas que num dia comum ela jamais falaria.

_**Anata no nioi ya shigusa ya subete wo**  
O seu perfume, seu gesto, tudo._

Tentou se espreguiçar, mas teve consciência de alguma coisa presa em seu braço. Abriu um pouco os olhos e, para seu horror, constatou que havia uma mangueira com soro descendo até sua veia. Estando completamente desperta, olhou para os lençóis azuis que a cobriam, a cortina que escondia sua cama, e a ficha médica no criado-mudo no seu lado esquerdo. Aproveitou que o braço direito estava livre, e o colocou sobre o peito, tentando se acalmar.

_**Sonna hakanai watashi no negai**  
Meu desejo em vão..._

Sentiu o curativo que cobria seu ferimento, e agradeceu por não estar sentindo dores. Físicas, pelo menos. Começou a pensar em lugares distantes de Konoha, uma pequena propriedade que ela pudesse comprar e viver bem longe de Naruto para não obrigá-lo a aturar sua presença. Fechou os olhos por um instante, respirou devagar para manter a calma, e então percebeu algo que não lhe havia chamado a atenção até agora: o loiro que dormia numa cadeira.

_**Kyou mo anata ni aitai**  
...é ver você hoje de novo._

Pela fresta da cortina, ela via o Uzumaki todo torto na cadeira desconfortável. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali? Será que tinha passado a noite velando o sono dela? Toda a calma que ela trabalhosamente havia construído sumiu como fumaça. Se apenas a lembrança de tudo o que passou podia tirar-lhe o sossego, a presença de Naruto no hospital conseguia quebrar qualquer autocontrole que Hinata por acaso ainda tivesse.

_**Sore demo ii kara**  
Então ainda está tudo bem._

Sobressaltou-se quando ele mudou de posição, e ao ter certeza que o garoto estava prestes a acordar, virou o rosto e tentou volta a dormir.

Naruto bocejou com vontade, esfregou os olhos e levantou. Primeiro virou-se para a janela e admirou os primeiros raios de sol que surgiam, logo depois foi até a cama de Hinata. Afastou a cortina, puxou a cadeira em que dormiu para perto e sentou-se novamente. Encarava a garota com ternura, e pensava em alguma coisa legal pra dizer quando ela acordasse. Decidiu começar com um "oi", e seguir com "bom dia", "boa tarde" ou "boa noite", dependendo da hora que ela abrisse os olhos. Mas e depois? Ele não fazia idéia de como continuar a conversa. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que teria sorte se conseguisse fazer Hinata dizer mais de 3 palavras. Aliás, teria sorte se ele mesmo pudesse dizer mais de 3 palavras. Apoiou os braços na cama dela, descansou a cabeça sobre eles, e resistiu à tentação de segurar a mão da Hyuuga.

Por outro lado, Hinata mantinha os olhos firmemente fechados, decidida a não abri-los por motivo nenhum. Ela só não contava que Tsunade e Hiashi fossem chegar ali e estragar seus planos.

- Hinata, eu sei que você não está dormindo. Vim ver se está bem. – Tsunade disse enquanto afastava a cortina de repente.

Sem mais desculpas, ela foi obrigada a abrir os olhos, mas recusou-se a virar para a direita e ver Naruto. Ele, assim que ouviu a voz da hokage, levantou de um pulo. Queria desesperadamente conversar com a Hyuuga, mesmo sem saber como.

- Então, sente-se melhor?

- Sim...

- Eu mandarei continuarem com as dosagens de remédios para dor. Você deve passar mais alguns dias aqui, até estarmos seguros que seu ferimento não vai abrir e sangrar.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou dormindo?

- Uns 4 dias. Você – Tsunade apontou para Naruto com um rosto ameaçador – Saia desse quarto imediatamente e vá procurar o que fazer. Já foi um problema eu permitir que você ficasse aqui até ela acordar. Ela acordou, está satisfeito? Agora suma daqui, deixe-a ter um minuto de paz com o próprio pai.

- Mas...

- Fora!

Ele deu a volta na cama, derrotado, se dirigindo para a porta. Antes de sair, olhou para Hinata, que só o encarou por um segundo, antes de desviar o rosto.

- Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem. Qualquer coisa, estarei na recepção.

- Muito obrigada, Tsunade-sama. – Hinata disse antes que ela fechasse a porta.

Esse era um daqueles momentos estranho em que duas pessoas tem muito a dizer e nada para falar. Hiashi estava aliviado pela filha estar viva, e Hinata estava feliz por ver que o pai se preocupava com ela.

- Hinata... – ele tentou começar. Ela ensaiou um pequeno sorriso, mostrando que entendia.

Foi o suficiente. Provavelmente essa tinha sido a conversa silenciosa mais significativa da história, mas os dois não precisavam de desculpas desnecessárias ou frase de efeito. Eram pai e filha, o mínimo que podiam fazer era entender um ao outro.

- Bem, agora que você está fora de perigo, eu vou voltar para casa e dar as notícias. Mais tarde eu volto.

- Tudo bem.

Hiashi deu uma última olhada na filha, e pisou no corredor do lado de fora. A primeira coisa que viu foi Naruto, sentado em um dos bancos com uma cara de quem estava passando mal.

- Naruto, o que você tem?

- Ah, Hiashi-sama! Nada, nada, eu estou ótimo. Será que... eu posso entrar e falar com ela?

- Pode sim. Mas não demore, Tsunade não vai gostar de ver você por lá.

Dizendo isso, foi em direção às escadas e deixou um Naruto muito nervoso na frente da porta do quarto. Este, juntando toda a coragem que tinha, entrou mais uma vez no cômodo.

Hinata ouviu a porta deslizando de novo, e se virou para ver quem era. Péssima idéia. Se arrependeu de tê-lo feito no momento que mirou o rosto do Uzumaki. Aproveitou o momento que ele estava de costas fechando a porta e olhou para a parede do outro lado do quarto. Sentiu quando ele se aproximou e puxou uma cadeira para frente do criado-mudo.

- Er... Hinata? – ele arriscou chamá-la.

- Hum? – ela mal respondeu. Esse era o momento de sua vida que ela mais desejou e mais temeu chegar. Agora que ele havia chegado, ela não sabia o que fazer.

- Será que... pode olhar pra mim? É estranho falar com você se está olhando pro outro lado.

Explodindo de timidez, ela fez o que ele pediu, mas limitou-se a ficar de frente, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Bem, já é um começo.

- Naruto-kun... Eu não quero que... eu não pretendia... quer dizer... você não tem obrigação nenhuma...

- "Eu sei. Este é apenas um ato egoísta meu". Não foi assim que você me disse? Pois eu faço minhas as suas palavras. – ele se levantou – Desculpe, antes de eu conseguir entender os seus sentimentos, eu tive que entender os meus primeiro. – sentou-se na cama dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele, espantada. Afastou gentilmente o braço que estava com o soro. – A última coisa que eu quero, é que você pense que eu estou fazendo isso por obrigação.

Hinata o olhava ainda mais espantada. Sua respiração parou, e sentia que a cor sumia de seu rosto a cada centímetro que ele se aproximava. Naruto segurou de leve a nuca dela com uma mão, apoiou a outra no travesseiro e encostou os lábios superficialmente, enquanto ela fechava os olhos. Levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la, e Hinata soltou um longo suspiro. Quase chegou a dar um sorriso, mas antes disso, o Uzumaki deu outro selinho nela, evoluindo aos poucos para um beijo de verdade.

E provando mais uma vez a veracidade do ditado que diz "você precisa perder algo pra saber o quão importante isso era pra você", Naruto entendeu o que Hinata era pra ele. Mesmo que o Uzumaki não fosse do tipo inteligente pra muitas coisas, pelo menos não ignorava o novo significado do que sentia por ela.

_**Sore demo ii, soredemo ii to omoeru koi datta**__  
Está tudo bem, está tudo bem porque era amor._

_

* * *

_

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Tudo bem, eu vou confessar. Essa fic não foi planejada pra ser NaruHina. Pra ser sincera, eu tinha a idéia mas não tinha um shipper. Pra ser ainda mais sincera, eu só queria escrever qualquer fic pra colocar essa música nela *-*

Eu sei, eu sei, é o cúmulo da tietagem XD Mas não há nada a se fazer sobre isso, eu sou completamente viciada em Akai Ito *---* tão lindo, oh~

Enfim, reviews se eu merecer~

#NaruHinaForever (- mania de twitter uisdhiausdhuashdahu)


End file.
